


Lacrimosa

by LaRosaEnflorece



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Character Death, Deal with a Devil, Death, Gen, soul eating
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24903082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaRosaEnflorece/pseuds/LaRosaEnflorece
Summary: Ciel está preparado para entregar su alma a Sebastián.





	Lacrimosa

Ciel miró el anillo en su dedo y acarició el zafiro, azul y brillante como su propio cabello. El legado de su padre, el símbolo del señor de la casa Phantomhive, el distintivo del Perro de la Reina. Ya no sería ni lo uno ni lo otro, había llegado el momento de pagar el precio de aquello que deseó años atrás.

―Joven amo, ya es la hora. ―Sebastián se reverenció ante él.

―Sí. ―no derramó ni una sola lágrima, sería señor hasta el final.

No estaba triste, no tenía ningún motivo por el cual sentir tristeza, su venganza había sido completada, sus deseos cumplidos y sus enemigos enterrados. Entregar su alma a Sebastián le era indiferente, había aceptado el hecho mucho tiempo atrás. Quizás lo único que le dolía en parte era no haberse despedido de aquellos que estuvieron junto a él: Finnian, Mey-Rin, Tanaka, Bard, Soma, Agni, Elizabeth… ¡Pobre Elizabeth! Viuda antes de haberse casado.

Ya no la vería más, ya no vería a nadie nunca más.

Las olas chocaron contra las rocas de la costa desierta y la luna llena iluminó la superficie del mar con su luz blanquecina. Ciel quiso preguntarle a su mayordomo el nombre de ese lugar tan sereno, pero permaneció en silencio.

―“ _No, incluso si no lo sé, me siento cómodo._ ”

Sebastián escoltó a su amo hasta una banca de piedra, situada en medio de las ruinas de un viejo castillo, no muy lejos de la costa. Ahí, le quitó con delicadeza el parche del ojo.

―¿Dolerá?

―Sí, un poco. Lo haré tan gentil como sea posible.

―No, hazlo tan doloroso como puedas. Graba el dolor de mi vida en mi alma.

―Sí, mi lord.

Una suave brisa sopló y trajo consigo el sonido de violines. Ciel de inmediato reconoció el cántico de la mujer que acompañaba a la orquesta: el réquiem de Mozart. La ironía le hizo sonreír, un demonio iba a ser el encargado de darle el descanso eterno, no Dios ni sus ángeles.

_“Lacrimosa dies illa_   
_qua resurget ex favilla_   
_judicandus homo reus._   
_huic ergo parce, Deus;_   
_pie Jesu Domine,_   
_dona eis requiem.”_

Sebastián tomó la barbilla de su amo y lo obligó a mirarlo a los ojos. Ciel sintió arder los suyos, pero no se movió. Gritó varias veces y aún así no se movió. Sintió que el pecho se le desgarraba en mil pedazos y tampoco se movió. Su último suspiro fue una mezcla de dolor y desesperación.

El cuerpo vacío quedó sobre la banca de fría piedra.

El demonio contempló el cadáver durante unos minutos y lo llevó hasta una barca cubierta de rosas blancas que estaba encallada en la playa. En el centro de la misma acostó a quien en vida fue su amo y remó hacia su destino, la Isla de los Muertos.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Los personajes son propiedad de Yana Toboso.
> 
> 2\. La inspiración de este fic fue el segundo ending del anime de 2008, la isla que se ve al final de la canción es la misma que aparece en la serie de cuadros del pintor suizo Arnold Böcklin.
> 
> 3\. Esta es la reedición de un fanfic viejo.


End file.
